Aria and Harry Potter Year 1
by Alice404
Summary: Harry and his twin sister Aria arrive at their new home after a terrible tragedy. When they turn eleven they get letters from a magical school. What adventures await them? Aria becomes best friend with a Muggleborn.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One- A New Home

On a cold November 1st morning Mr. Dursley was getting ready for work. He was a large beefy man. He looked more like a walrus than a man. Mrs. Dursley was very skinny. They considered themselves to be as normal as they come. Mrs. Dursley had a sister, but pretended that she didn't have one.

The day went by very fast. The tabby cat that has been watching them all day hadn't moved at all. Night finally fell on Privet Drive. Vernon Dursley had asked the one question he shouldn't have. At least he didn't mention what he heard as he went to get lunch that afternoon. Finally both Petunia and Vernon Dursley had gone to bed.

Outside an old man was walking down Privet Drive. The lights suddenly went out. The man's name was Albus Dumbledore. He had noticed the tabby cat sitting stiffly on a wall. "I've should have known that you would be here Professor McGonagall."

All of a sudden the cat wasn't there. In its place was a woman in an emerald robe. She fixed her glasses on her face. "How did you know that it was me, Albus?"

He chuckled. "My dear, I have never seen a cat sit so stiff and still."

"You would have been stiff to if you had been sitting on a brick wall all day."

"All day? You could have been celebrating."

"Are the rumors true, Albus? James and Lily Potter are…" She couldn't even say it.

"I'm afraid they are. Harry and Aria Potter were left all alone. James and Lily Potter are dead."

"What about the twins?"

"Hagrid is bringing them."

"Why couldn't they stay with their Godparents, Albus?" She knew that she wouldn't see them for a while. "You think it's wise to trust Hagrid with something as important as this. Harry and Aria Potter live here. This is the worst place for them."

"I would trust Hagrid with my life."

"If anything happens to them, I'm holding you accountable, Albus."

The sound of a low rumble suddenly could be heard from the sky. A large man could be seen landing a motorcycle on the pavement. Two small fifteen months old children could be seen in the harms of the large man. Somehow he was driving the motorcycle as well as holding the twins.

"Hagrid, where did that bike come from?"

"Young Sirius Black lent it to me."

"No problems I trust?"

"None, Headmaster. Harry and Aria Potter fell asleep just as we were flying over Bristol. Professor McGonagall I know how you feel about…"

"Hagrid, not now."

Professor Dumbledore set Harry Potter on the doormat of number 4 Privet Drive. Professor McGonagall reluctantly set Aria down next to her brother. Professor Dumbledore put the letter that he had written in little Harry's hand. "Good luck Harry and Aria Potter."

Professor Dumbledore left after he gave the lamps back their light. Hagrid was the next to leave Privet Drive. Professor McGonagall was the last one to leave. She knows that people everywhere would be raising their glasses saying 'To Harry and Aria Potter the twins who lived.' She knew that it would be happing right as she left Privet Drive.

On the doormat the twins were sound asleep, but not for long. Soon they would be woken up by Petunia Dursley's scream when she put out the milk. Her scream was very high pitched that would wake up anyone on the block. Of course, her scream woke up the twins immediately. She brought them in, and set them in the cupboard under the stairs.

Five years went by and the twins were now six years old. They were still asleep in the cupboard under the stairs. Yes that is where they slept. The cupboard under the stairs stayed the same size while the twins grew. However, there were a few books that Aria has secretly. She loved to read very much.

Number 4 Privet Drive had been their home for five miserable years. They didn't know that it would get worst as time went on. How long will it take for them to find a place to call home? It could be years before they could leave this place. They didn't have anything of their own.

The twins were now ten years old soon to be eleven. Harry and Aria Potter were sound asleep in the cupboard under the stairs, but not for long. Aunt Petunia always makes the first noise of the day. Her shrilly voice could wake the neighbors even from inside the house.

"Wake up!" The twins jumped awake. "Make the breakfast, girl, and don't you dare let it burn. I want everything to be perfect for my Dudley's special day." Harry groaned under his breath. He had forgottened about Dudley's birthday. "What did you say?"

"Nothing."

"Well get a move on."

While the screaming went on beside Aria she read. "Aria, what are you doing?" Harry whispered.

"I'm reading a very good book."

Aunt Petunia was back outside the door. "Get up!"

"We're up!"

Finally the twins came out of the cupboard. They went into the kitchen and TV room. It was Aria's turn to cook breakfast. She cooked the bacon and eggs with ease. She knew that both Dudley and Uncle Vernon would want a lot.

She set each plate full of food on the kitchen table. Dudley and Uncle Vernon waddled up to the table. She glanced over to the living room where the floor was covered in presents for Dudley's birthday. Aunt Petunia was already sitting at the kitchen table with her coffee. She had a more modest sized portion of food on her plate. However, it was still more than Harry and Aria's combined.

"I can't believe there is only thirty-six! That's one less than last year!"

"You haven't counted the one underneath the one from mommy and daddy."

"Oh thirty-seven then."

"How about when we go out we buy you two more presents."

"So I'll have thirty, thirty…"

"Thirty-nine, Dudley."

"Oh thanks, Aria."

After, Dudley opened his many presents the family was off to the Zoo. Of course, Dudley had one of his screaming fits because he didn't want his cousins to come. He never wanted them to have any fun what so ever. One of Dudley's best friends Piers Polkiss finally arrived. The fit stopped at once.

On the way to the Zoo, Harry began talking about his dream. He shouldn't have said anything about a flying motorcycle, but he did. Uncle Vernon slammed on the breaks and whipped his head around. "Motorcycles don't fly!"

"I know they don't! It was only a dream!"

Aria knew that the Zoo would be busy on a Saturday. Finally Uncle Vernon pulled into the Zoo's parking lot. At the entrance there was an ice cream stand. Dudley and Piers both got a chocolate sundae. Harry and Alice were able to get a lemon ice pop. It was only because the lady in the truck asked what they wanted to have.

Dudley quickly got board with the animals. He wanted to go to the reptile house after lunch. For lunch Aunt Petunia, Uncle Vernon, Dudley, Piers, Harry, and Aria went to the Zoo's restaurant. Aunt Petunia didn't let Harry and Aria order much for lunch, but Dudley ordered as much as he wanted.

For dessert Dudley ordered a Knickerbocker glory. However, it didn't have enough hot fudge on it, so Harry and Aria were allowed to finish it. Dudley was brought another one, which had a pile of hot fudge on it. Luckily for Aria there were no nuts as she was highly allergic to nuts.

In the reptile house Dudley was watching a snake that was asleep. He ordered his father to make it move. Uncle Vernon banged on the glass and yelled, "Move!"

The snake didn't move. It stayed sound asleep. Dudley and Piers left to go to a different tank. Harry walked up to the tank and began to talk to the snake. "Sorry about him. He doesn't understand what it's like, lying there day after day." The snake blinked. "Can you hear me?" the snaked nodded his small head.

Aria was watching this interaction between her brother and the snake. She knew that he was saying something to the snake, but didn't know what. Suddenly Dudley came waddling up to them and he elbowed Harry out of the way. Somehow the glass vanished, and Dudley fell in as the snake slithered out. "Thanks," hissed the snake.

"Anytime," replied Harry.

The Zoo's manager handed Aunt Petunia a cup of tea. Dudley was wrapped in a towel. Uncle Vernon was glaring at not only Harry, but Aria as well. The Zoo's manager kept on apologizing for what happened. He kept on asking how did the glass disappear?

The party of six left the zoo. Aria and Harry were squished in the middle of the car. They knew that they were in for it when they got home. Aria had been at least surprised about what happened. She had somehow known what happened to the glass from the boa constrictor tank. She would never tell what she knew or how she knew it. She had known that this was going to happen before if even happened.

Once Piers was safely away, Uncle Vernon locked at both Harry and Aria in the cupboard under the stairs. They knew that they wouldn't be left out for a while. "What happened!" Uncle Vernon yelled.

"We don't know, one minute the glass was there, then it was gone. It was like magic," Harry yelled back.

"There's no such thing as magic!" Uncle Vernon slammed the small window on the cupboard shut. Darkness hit them until Harry turned on the light.

Aria knew that their life would change one day, but she just didn't know when it would. Even Harry didn't know what she could do. All of a sudden her face went blank as her green eyes glazed over. She knew what was happening. Within minutes she blinked. She knew exactly how long they would be in the cupboard. It would be at least a month before they would be let out of their cupboard.

She took a Bobbie pin out of her raven hair and began to pick the lock on the door. It only took a few minutes before the lock clicked open. Now she and Harry would be able to go into the kitchen and get some food. However, they could only get the food when their Aunt and Uncle were asleep. Before Harry and Aria opened the door she slipped her Bobbie pin back into her hair. Neither of them liked to sneak into the kitchen for food, but it had to be done.

Once in the kitchen they found some crackers to eat. As soon as they were finished with the crackers they hurried back into the cupboard under the stairs. Once again Aria locked the door, so no one would notice that the twins had be out of the cupboard. "You're good, Aria."

She smiled at her brother. "Thanks, Harry. Now let's get some sleep. Once we get out of here our lives will begin to change."

Harry stared at her in wonderment. "How do you know that our lives will change once we get out of here?"

"I just do, Harry. Please don't ask me how I know because I won't tell you."

The two laid down on the small mattress. Ignoring the spiders that were hanging out at the bottom of the bed they fell asleep. By they woke up it was morning again, and Aunt Petunia was making the first noise of the day like she always does. Aria just read one of her books for a while. The book that she was reading was _Pride and Prejudice_. It wasn't one of her favorite books though. It was the only book that she has that she hasn't read, yet. If she has time later she'll read one of her favorite books.

**Please Review. What do you think? How do you think Aria knew that the snake would escape? Put your guesses in the box below. Don't worry Alice and Harry Potter: A Twin Story Year 4 will be up as soon as I able to. **


	2. The Letters

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or Pretty Little Liars.**

Chapter Two- The Letters

Harry and Aria weren't allowed out until the summer holidays began. They had been in their cupboard for about a month. They were very busy making breakfast for Aunt Petunia, Uncle Vernon, and Dudley. Aria knew that she would barely get anything to eat. Harry, however, didn't know how much breakfast he would get. Uncle Vernon looked up from his morning paper and said, "Get the mail, Dudley."

"Make Harry get it," whined Dudley.

"Get the mail, Harry."

"Make Dudley get it."

"Polk him with your Smelting stick Dudley."

Aria watched as Harry dodged the stick. He went to get the mail. On the floor he picked up four things. There was a post card, a bill, one letter for Aria, and one letter for him. He slipped Aria's letter into the cupboard under the stairs before going into the kitchen. He handed the bill and the post card to Uncle Vernon.

Dudley was watching Harry. Uncle Vernon looked at the post card. Aunt Petunia came up to him. "What is it Vernon?"

"Marge is ill."

Suddenly Dudley yelled, "Dad, look Harry's got something!"

Aria looked at the letter in Harry's hand. She only got a quick glimpse at it before it was snatched out of his hand. She knew what it was even though she didn't get a good look at it. She hid a smile while Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia had a look of fear on their faces.

"Vernon, it can't be. We tried to squashed his magic right out of him."

"How do they know where they live?"

"It's how they work. They know everything."

"Dad, I want the letter!" Dudley yelled.

"No! I want it as it's mine!" Harry yelled.

Aria couldn't take all of this yelling anymore. "Enough!" She hurried out into the hallway, and into the cupboard. She saw the very same letter that Harry had, but this one was addressed to her. Ms. Aria Potter, number Four Privet Drive, the cupboard under the stairs, Little Winging, Surrey.

This time she couldn't contain her happiness. She opened the letter, and read what it said, which was:

Dear Ms. Potter,

We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find all the necessary equipment in the enclosed page. We await your owl no later than July 31st.

Yours Sincerely.

Minerva McGonagall

Deputy Headmistress

The cupboard door open and I came Harry sporting his broken glasses. He watched Aria put her letter in one of her books for safekeeping. He knew that is where she puts everything that's important to keep very safe. "Aria, what are you thinking about?"

"Harry, I am thinking about when are we going to get out of here."

Later on Uncle Vernon came to visit them in their cupboard. He looked at them with an evil glint in his eyes. "I'm thinking that you two should move out of here, and into Dudley's second bedroom. Don't even ask about your letter boy because I've destroyed it."

"Why do you want us to move out?" Harry asked.

"You two are getting a bit too big for it, so get a move on."

It took them only one trip each to move all of their things upstairs. Aria had all of her books and a couple of dresses. Harry, however, had his clothes and some of his figurines. Once in their new bedroom they put their things down. However, there was only one bed for the two of them. What were they going to do?

Nearly ten minutes passed before they decided who got the bed. As soon as they decided Aria got pulled into a vision. Luckily for her Harry didn't notice. She smiled when she came out of it. "Aria why don't you take the bed, and I'll take the floor."

"Harry, are you sure that you want the floor?"

"Aria, your lower back and legs need the comfort more than I do."

"Harry, but what about you? Don't you need the comfort to?"

"I'm sure, Aria. Now put a couple of books on the bedside table. I'll put my glasses somewhere safe. ."

She sat on the bed for a few moments. As soon as she sat down she felt pain shoot from her lower back to her feet. It subsided after a few minutes. She sighed in relief. Aria caught Harry's worried glance. "I'm fine Harry."

"Are you sure that you're fine? Aria, I may be ten minutes older than you, but we are still twins."

"Yes, I'm fine, Harry. The pain wasn't that bad this time. The pain isn't always unbearable you know."

The next morning three letters arrived for Harry and Aria. They watched in horror as Uncle Vernon burned the letters. He nailed the mail slot shut. When the mail arrived the next morning the mailman had to cram it through the cracks in the windows. The same day twelve letters arrived for Harry and Aria. Uncle Vernon burned the letters before the twins could even look at the letters.

On Saturday twenty-four letters were hidden in two-dozen eggs that Aunt Petunia bought. With each egg that she cracked; she found a letter. She tried to keep two letters safe from Uncle Vernon, but she failed. He found them in her secret place. He burned all twenty-four letters with Harry and Aria watching with horror.

Aria made dinner that night for the family. She tried to make it as healthy as possible. When she put dinner on the table Dudley started to whine. "Daddy, how come I don't get a lot of food?"

"Dudley, you and Uncle Vernon must learn to watch what you eat. You may have more when you're done, but you must ask nicely."

At Aria's reply Dudley spluttered. He was shocked to hear the truth. Uncle Vernon was blue in the face. Aria knew that he was beyond mad. "You apologize right now, girl."

"You two will have to begin to eat healthier at some point. That sooner that you do the better it will be for you."

"That wasn't an apology girl!"

"When was the last time that you apologized to anyone?" Aria asked. She ran from the room with tears streaming down her face.

Aunt Petunia knew what her niece meant. "Vernon, maybe when you apologize to her, she'll return it."

Harry followed his sister up to their room. He knew that something was wrong, but didn't know what. When he entered the room he saw Aria lying face down on the bed. She was crying into her pillow. "Aria, are you okay?"

Aria sat up on the bed. Tears were still streaming down her cheeks. She wasn't crying anymore though. "I'm okay, Harry. I guess that I'm partly crying because I'm in pain again."

"When did the pain start?"

"Just a few minutes before you came up here." She fell asleep after awhile. She slept right through until morning.

She went downstairs to make breakfast for the Dursleys. She was in the middle of cooking when Aunt Petunia, Uncle Vernon, and Dudley entered the kitchen. "Finally Sunday. In my opinion the best day of the week, why is that, Dudley?"

Dudley shrugged in confusion. "There's no post on Sundays," Aria replied.

"Right you are, girl."

Everybody went into the living room for the afternoon. They heard a rumbling sound coming from the fireplace. A thousand letters flew out and into the living room. Harry started leaping in the air trying to catch a letter. It took awhile, but he finally caught one for Aria and one for himself. "What's going on?" Dudley asked.

Aria and Harry ran out into the hallway. Uncle Vernon followed them out. "We're getting far away. A place where they can't find us."

Aunt Petunia and Dudley came to the doorway. "Daddy's gone made hasn't he?"

The first place that they went was a hotel in Cookworth. After breakfast the next morning a waitress came up to them at the table. On a silver plate were two letters. Uncle Vernon took the letters almost right out of her hand. Aria knew that the breakfast was so stale.

Uncle Vernon next took the family to another place. It started to pour half way through the trip. By the time the car stopped it was still pouring hard. The sky was also pitch black. He made the family get out of the car, and ride in a small boat to a hut on the rocks.

Once the family including Harry and Aria were inside they dried off. Uncle Vernon turned on the lights. Aria looked around the dusty and dreary hut. "Wow, this place is not stable for living in. however, this hut will keep us dry from this storm."

Aunt Petunia agreed with her niece. "Vernon, why did you pick this place? I have to agree with Aria, this place is a mess."

Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia got the only bed upstairs. Dudley got the couch while Harry and Aria were made to sleep on the floor. It was nearing midnight. Dudley was snoring on the couch beside them. His arm was hanging down with his watch on. It was fifteen minutes to midnight. Harry was busy drawing a cake in the dirt.

Harry drew the cake big enough to fit his and Aria's name in it. He drew eleven candles on top. He looked at Dudley's watch again. It was ten minutes to midnight. Aria began drawing the details to the cake. She took her time with the details on the dirty cake. She wanted to make it perfect for them.

With five minutes to spare Aria finished with her details. "That's wonderful Aria."

"Thanks Harry. You know that besides English, Art is my best subject."

"Right I forgot about that."

"I know you did, Harry."

"Is there anything else that I need to be reminded of?"

Aria hesitated for a moment. "No, there isn't, Harry."

Fifteen seconds until midnight both Harry and Aria watched as the seconds counted down. Soon they would be eleven years old. 10…9…8…7…6…5…4…3…2…1 Dudley's watch beeped midnight. The twins looked at each other. "Make a wish." Harry and Aria blew out the candles together.

**Please Review. What do you think? So Aria has visions of the future, but her visions are based on what people decide. There is a poll on my profile, so please take it. What happened to Aria's lower back and legs? Put your guesses in the box below. **


	3. Keeper of Keys

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or Pretty Little Liars**

Chapter Three- Keeper of Keys

All of a sudden the door to the hut fell down on the floor. A huge man walked through the doorframe. Harry and Aria quickly got up from the floor. Dudley shot up from the musty couch and hid. Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon hurried down the stairs. They turned on the light. "Sorry about that," the man said.

He picked up the door and put it back in its place. Uncle Vernon yelled, "I demand that you leave at once sir, you are breaking and entering!"

"Dry up Dursley, you great prune." The man bent the rifle that Uncle Vernon had in his hand. "Hello Harry." Obviously the man was looking at Dudley.

"Of course, you ain't."

Harry stepped out from the shadows. "I am."

Aria then stepped out from behind the stonewall. "I'm Aria."

"Excuse me, but who are you?" Harry asked.

"True, I haven't introduced myself. I am Rubeus Hagrid, Keeper of keys and Grounds at Hogwarts. Of course, you two know all about Hogwarts."

Harry shook his head. "Sorry, but we don't."

Hagrid sighed. "Well, Harry, you are a wizard and Aria you are a witch."

While Harry was confused, Aria smiled. She knew that she was a witch. "A what?" asked Harry.

"A wizard, and a good one I might add. Aria is a powerful good witch."

"I can't be a wizard."

"Hagrid it's time to ask the question."

Hagrid nodded his head. "Harry, have you ever made anything happen when you were scared or angry?" he gave Harry's his letter, and then gave Aria's hers.

Harry opened the letter with Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia watching. Harry read the letter out loud. "Dear Mr. Potter, we are please to inform you that you have been accepted into Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry."

Aria continued, "Please find all of the necessary equipment in the enclosed page."

Hagrid handed Harry a white box. He opened the lid, and saw a cake with green frosting. The writing said: Happy Birthday Harry and Aria. "Sorry that it looks a little flat. I sat on it a little on me way over," Hagrid told them.

He wrote a quick note to the headmaster of Hogwarts. His note said:

Professor Dumbledore, gave Harry and Aria their letters. Will go to Diagon Alley in the morning. Weather is horrible.

Hagrid

He sent of the note with a barn owl. He turned to look at Arai, and stared at her. "What?" she asked.

"You look so much like Lily except for the hair."

Aria had raven hair just like Harry and their father. She knew that she looked just like their mother. Harry on the other hand looked just like their father except for the eyes.

Uncle Vernon said, "They won't be going."

"Like they let a muggle like yourself stop them."

"Muggle?" asked Harry.

"No magic folk. Harry and Aria had their names down since before they were born."

Aria turned to Hagrid and asked, "How did our parents truly die? Aunt Petunia told us that they were killed in a car crash."

"A Car Crash! How could a car crash kill Lily and James Potter? It's an outrage a scandal!" Hagrid yelled.

He sat down on the musty couch. Aria sat down beside him. She wanted to know the truth about how her parents died. She knew that Harry wanted to know the truth as well. "Hagrid could you tell us how our parents died?"

"A bad wizard went after them. Your parents went into hiding a few months before. He found them on Halloween."

"What was this persons name?"

"I don't like saying the name, Aria."

Aria had a suggestion. "Perhaps if you wrote it down."

Hagrid shook his head. "Nah, I can't spell it." He sighed, "Alright, Voldemort. Don't make me say it again."

Aria could clearly see the fear in Hagrid's eyes. She didn't think that she wanted to hear the name again. "What happened to him?"

"No one knows. Some say he died. Coswallup in my opinion, I think he's still out there biding his time."

Dudley started to get to the cake. He took his big hands and dug into the cake. He wasn't paying attention to what was happening around him. He was so focused on eating the cake. Aunt Petunia was watching him with a smiled on her face. She didn't care that her precious Dudley weighed more than Harry and Aria combined.

The storm was still raging on outside. Aria could hear the wind howling and the waves crashing against the rocks. She did know that this storm would be over by morning. She would only have deal with this storm for a few more hours. She didn't like it wind howls like it is now.

Dudley was still eating the cake on the rotting table. Suddenly Uncle Vernon yelled, "I'm not paying for some crack pot old fool to teach him magic tricks!"

"Never insult Albus Dumbledore in front of me!" Hagrid thundered. He brought his umbrella swishing down and pointed it at Dudley's back. A small pigs tail appeared on his bottom. Hagrid looked at Harry and Aria with a sad look on his face. "I hope you don't tell anyone about this. I'm not technically allowed to do magic."

"How did you get here, Hagrid?"

"Flew."

Aunt Petunia saw the tail on Dudley's bottom and screamed. The howling wind did help a lot to cover up the high pitch sound. She ran back upstairs and back to bed. Hagrid sat back down on the couch next to Aria. "Hagrid why aren't you allowed to do magic?"

"I got expelled me third year."

"I don't want to know why you were expelled your third year. I'm guessing that it wasn't a fair expulsion though."

Harry, who has been watching to everything that's been going on, was starting to get confused. He decided to know what equipment he would need for Hogwarts. He handed Aria the list, so she would know as well. Uncle Vernon's yelling want on until he lost his voice. Hagrid was looking at his pink umbrella.

Aria looked up from the list and looked at Hagrid again. "Hagrid, how did you fly here anyway?" She knew that he would've had help to fly here.

"I had help from a special type of a motorcycle."

"Does this motorcycle fly? Harry asked.

No one expected Harry to speak so suddenly. Hagrid jumped at Harry's voice. "Yes it does,"

"The bad wizard that killed our parents how bad was he?" Aria asked.

"Well, he went as bad as you can go." Hagrid paused for a moment. "He gathered followers along the way. Your parents defied him three times, the most ever."

Hagrid's hair was black and shaggy. He also had a beard. Both his hair and beard were very curly. He was about twelve feet tall. He loved not so gentle animals. However, he did have one gentle dog though. His shaggy black hair was very messy. It was all over the place.

Aria looked at the equipment that she needed once again. The uniform was three sets of plain black robes for day wear, one winter cloak, grey sweater, skirt, blouse, and a pair of dragon Hyde gloves. She would need a cauldron that was a pewter sized two for potions and several potion ingredients. She needed ink, parchment, and quills to do homework. She needed several books for her studies. One of the books was _The Standard Book of Spells: Grade 1_. She also needed one wand. She could bring if she desired either an owl, a cat, or a toad.

Harry needed exactly the same things as Aria. However, instead of a skirt he needed pants. Both of them weren't allowed brooms. They both wanted animals. Aria knew what kind of animal she wanted, which was a snowy owl.

Dudley ran and hid behind a stonewall. Uncle Vernon stomped back upstairs. He headed to bed again. Harry and Aria went back on the floor and fell asleep. Hagrid put his heavy coat over them. He then fell asleep on the couch for a bit. He had come a long way to give the letters and bring Harry and Aria to Diagon Alley.

Two hours later Harry was woken by an owl who had the newspaper. Soon Aria was awake to. The owl clearly wanted something. "Pay him," Hagrid said.

"What?" Harry asked.

"Pay him," Hagrid repeated.

"With what?"

"Give him a knut."

"A what?" This time Aria asked.

"Hagrid sighed. "The little bronze ones."

Aria found a small bronze coin in Hagrid's coat pocket. She put it in the small coin bag that was attached to the leg of the owl. The owl flew off into the sky. Finally the storm was over. Aria could see blue in the sky, so it would be a nice day. She took her bag of books with her. Hagrid, Harry, and Aria walked out of the hut.

They got into the boat, and sailed to shore. "Where are we going, Hagrid?"

"We're heading to London."

"London? Where in London?"

"A pub?"

**Please Review. What do you think? I have a poll on my profile please take it. What house do you want Spencer Hastings in? What house do you want Ezra in? I'm thinking he could be two years older than Aria. **


	4. Diagon Alley

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pretty Little Liars or Harry Potter**

Chapter Four- Diagon Alley

Hagrid, Harry, and Aria walked through the streets of London. She had her bag of books over her shoulder. Her bag of books disappeared from her shoulder. Where did her books go? Her books reappeared to her room at home. Suddenly Hagrid turned into a pub. Harry and Aria followed him into the pub.

The pub was very different than any other pub that Harry and Aria were used to. Tom the bartender looked up and smiled warmly. "Hagrid, usual I presume?"

"No thanks Tom. I'm on official Hogwarts business. These coming young Harry and Aria need school supplies."

"Bless my soul it's Harry and Aria Potter."

The pub went quiet as heads looked up from what they were doing. An old woman got up from a chair. She came over to Hagrid, Harry, and Aria. "Doris Crawford, Mr. and Ms. Potter, I can't believe I meeting you at last."

A man with a purple turban came up to Harry and Aria. "Ha-rry and Ar-ia Pot-ter. I can't believe I'm mee-ting you at last," he stuttered.

"Professor Quarrel I didn't see you there." Hagrid turned to Harry and Aria. "This is Professor Quarrel he'll be your defense against the dark arts teacher at Hogwarts."

Hagrid led Harry and Aria to the back of the Leaky Cauldron pub. He took out his pink umbrella, and begun to tap the bricks in the middle of the wall. Aria watched him very closely. The brick wall separated to show many shops. "Wow," Harry whispered.

"Welcome to Diagon Alley."

He took them though the wall and into the bright street. "Hagrid, how are we to pay for all this, we haven't any money?"

"There's your money." Hagrid pointed straight ahead to a big white building. "Gringotts, the wizard bank, just don't try to rob it though. You'd be mad to try."

He led them up the marble steps. They walked up to a counter where a goblin was sitting. Hagrid handed the goblin the key and an envelope. Another goblin named Griphook took them to the vaults. At the first stop Harry and Aria took some money out of their vault, and put it in their bags. The next stop Hagrid took a passage out of the vault with no keyhole.

Hagrid, Harry, and Aria left Gringotts to do their shopping. The first place that they went was Madam Malkin's robes for all occasions. Madam Malkin came up to them and asked, "Hogwarts?"

"Yes, Ma'am," Aria replied.

"Well, I'm helping two other first years in the back, so please come on back."

Madam Malkin led Harry and Aria to the back of the store. When Madam Malkin stopped the first time she left Harry with a blond boy. She took Aria to another room. She stood next to another girl with black hair. Madam Malkin started to measure Aria for the right sized robe.

When Madam Malkin left to measure Harry the girl turned to Aria, and said, "My name is Mona Vanderaal."

"I'm Aria Potter."

"Really? I would like to be friends with you."

"How about best friends, Mona?"

Mona smiled at Aria. "I'm the first to be able to come in my family. I'm a mugglebron."

Five minutes later Hagrid, Harry, and Aria left to robe shop. They had their uniforms in packages. The next place that they went to was the cauldron shop. Flourish and Blotts was the third that they went to. They came out a few minutes later with all of their required books. Aria was the only one who was smiling when she came out.

Harry looked at her with curiosity. "Aria, why are you smiling?"

"I made a best friend, Harry."

They got potion ingredients at the Apothecary next. Afterwards Hagrid, Harry, and Aria went to get their ink, parchment, and quills. She saw Mona heading towards Flourish and Blotts to get her books. She stopped when she saw he new best friend. "Aria! What house do you think you'll be in?"

"I don't know, Mona. I do know, however, that you have an older brother who is going into his third year at Hogwarts."

"How do you know that, Aria?"

Aria just smiled before responding. "I'll tell you how I know later."

"Aria, this is my older brother, Mike. Mom, Dad, and Mike, this is my new best friend Aria."

Hagrid, Harry, and Aria headed off to get their wands. They walked into Ollivander's wand shop. An old man was standing at the front desk. He looked up when he heard the door close. His name was Mr. Ollivander. "I wandered when I'd be seeing you two Mr. and Ms. Potter."

Aria began trying wands. She knew that the wand choses the witch or wizard. Three tries later she had her new wand, which was ten inches, ash, and phoenix feather core. Harry began trying wands next. Seven tries later he had his new wand, which was eleven inches, holly, and phoenix feather core.

Aria noticed that Mr. Ollivander's face changed. "Mr. Ollivander, what's wrong?"

"Curious," he muttered.

"Sorry, but what's curious?" Harry asked.

"It is curious that you should be destined for this wand when its brother gave you both the scars on your foreheads."

Harry and Aria paid seven Galleons each for their wands. Hagrid, Harry, and Aria left the store. Hagrid took them to one more place. They went to Eeylops Owl Emporium, the pet store. There were two snowy owls left. They were both females. Aria went up to the counter to take a closer look at them. She purchased the younger of the two. It was more of a birthday present from Hagrid. Harry got the last snowy owl.

Hagrid, Harry, and Aria left the store with their owls. They wandered through the streets of Diagon Alley. Hagrid took his out his pink umbrella again, and tapped the bricks in front of them. All three went back into the Leaky Cauldron. They sat down at a table. Tom the bartender came over to the table. He gave Hagrid's usual drink.

Harry and Aria ordered a small fish and chips (French Fries). To drink they ordered iced water. Tom nodded his head and left to go get their order. Harry looked up at Hagrid and asked, "What are Hufflepuff and Slytherin?"

"Houses at Hogwarts, "Hagrid replied.

"What is Quidditch?"

"It's a sport. You play it on brooms, and it is very dangerous. It's sorta hard to explain."

Tom came back with Harry and Aria's orders. Tom walked back to the bar. He watched what was going on. He couldn't hear the conversation though. At the table Harry and Aria started eating their food. While she was eating Harry said, "Hagrid, I don't think that I'm special enough to go to Hogwarts."

"There's a bunch of children who come from muggle families. They are in the same position as you and Aria. "Hagrid paused for a moment. "You'll learn fast enough."

Aria knew that she would have to tell someone about her visions. Perhaps, her new best friend, Mona. Aria wanted to tell a trusted adult about what happened six years ago, but she was afraid. Harry saw her lost in thought. "Aria, are you all right?"

"Yes, I'm fine, Harry. I'm just thinking about something."

Aria looked up and saw her new best friend, Mona and her family walk into the Leaky Cauldron. Mona and Aria smiled when they saw each other. Mona, Mike, and her parents sat down at the same table. Tom came over from the bar and took their order. He left once again to place their order. While he was placing the order Mona and Aria talked. Mona asked, "How did you know that I had an older brother?"

"Let's just say I've known for a while. I just can't say how I know right now."

Tom came back with Mona's order. He also had the rest of her family's order. He went back to the bar. Mona began eating her food that she ordered. Mike ate his food within fifteen minutes. Mr. and Mrs. Vanderaal finished eating at the exact same time.

When Mona finished her food she left with her family. They left Hagrid, Harry, and Aria alone at the table. Before Mona's family left Mona promised Aria something. "Aria, I know that you don't want to tell me what your gift is, but I won't tell anyone that you have one."

"Thanks Mona."

"You're welcome, Aria." Mona left with her family.

Once Hagrid, Harry, and Aria were finished with their food they left the Leaky Cauldron. They headed to the subway to return home. Before they got on the subway Hagrid gave Harry and Aria their tickets. Their tickets said Hogwarts Express, eleven am, September first, platform nine and three quarters. The train arrived and Harry and Aria carried their purchases onto it. Hagrid took up two seats.

Aria looked up after looking down at her ticket. Harry asked the question instead. "Hagrid, there is no platform nine and three quarters. Why does it say it?"

Hagrid was suddenly wasn't there. He vanished into thin air. The subway eventually stopped and Harry and Aria with their purchases got off. They headed back to Privet Drive and back to their doom.

**Please Review. What do you think? Please take the poll on my profile. **


	5. Journey to Hogwarts

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or Pretty Little liars. **

**I'm sorry that it took me so long to update. I've just been busy with papers to write. **

Chapter Five- Journey to Hogwarts

Harry and Aria was able to get up to their room without anyone noticing. However, when they went down for breakfast the next morning they were greeted by Aunt Petunia. She was angry at them. She sent them to go and make breakfast. Dudley didn't appear until later because he was afraid of his cousins. Uncle Vernon, however, was just as angry as Aunt Petunia.

August thirty-first arrived quickly. Harry had decided to call his owl Hedwig and Aria named hers Athena. How were they going to get to Kings Cross station the next morning? Harry went down to ask Uncle Vernon to give them a ride to Kings Cross station. He reluctantly agreed since he had to take Dudley to the hospital to remove the pig's tail. Harry went back upstairs to tell Aria the news.

The next morning arrived just as quickly as yesterday had. All five of the members of number four Privet Drive squeezed into the small car. Within ten or so minutes Harry and Aria were left at the entrance of the station. They found two trolleys to put their things on. Together they walked into the station. Aria began looking around to see a way onto the platform.

After a few minutes she saw a family all with red hair. She followed them with Harry following her. A woman with curly red hair that went to her shoulders asked, "What platform is it?"

"Nine and three quarters," piped up a small girl. "Mom, can't I go?"

"No, Ginny, you aren't old enough. Percy, you go first." A tall boy pushed a trolley with an owl on it ran towards the barrier. He was suddenly gone. "Fred, you next."

"He's not Fred, I am," said the second twin.

"Oh, sorry George."

The twins laughed and both rand at the barrier. They vanished seconds later. Harry and Aria pushed their trolleys up to the woman. " Could you tell me how to…"

"How to get onto the platform?" They nodded. The woman smiled. "Not to worry it's Ron's first time to Hogwarts as well, now all you got to do is walked straight at the barrier between platforms nine and ten. Why don't you two go before Ron?"

"Good luck," Ginny said to them.

Harry and Aria ran at the barrier. When they appeared at the other side they saw a shinny scarlet steam engine train. There was a sign above them that read: Hogwarts Express, 11:ooam, and Platform nine and three quarters. They tried to lift their trunks onto the train, but they were too heavy. The two twin boys whom they saw earlier came over to them. "Want some help?" they asked in unison.

"Yes please," Aria replied.

Fred and George helped her to carry the trunk and her owl onto the train. They put her trunk into an empty compartment. "Aren't you Aria Potter?"

"Oh, yes I am." They must have seen her S shaped scar on her forehead. When Fred and George left her compartment, a girl with brown hair walked in.

"May I join you?"

"Sure."

The girl sat down across from Aria. "I'm Emily Fields."

"Hi, I'm Aria Potter."

Emily's mouth dropped opened in shock. "Are you really?" Aria nodded her head.

"Emily, do you know anyone named Spencer Hastings?"

Before Emily could answer someone else waked in. it was Mona, Aria's best friend. "What's going on?"

"Well, Emily was about to tell me who Spencer Hastings is."

Mona sat down beside Aria while Emily thought about what she was going to say. "Spencer Hastings is extremely smart and protective of her friends, which her family hates."

Soon Harry entered the compartment. He looked around for a place to sit. As soon as he sat down the train pulled out of the station. A few minutes later another boy walked in. "Excuse me do you mind? Everywhere else is full," the boy asked.

"Not at all," Harry replied.

The boy sat across from Harry. "I'm Ron by the way, Ron Weasley."

"I'm Harry, Harry Potter. This is my twin Aria."

"Are you really? Do you two really have the scars?" Harry and Aria pulled up their bangs to show their scars. "Wicked,"

Around noon a witch stopped at their compartment with a cart. "Anything off the trolley dears?" she asked.

Aria got two chocolate frogs, a licorice wand, and a cauldron cake. While, Harry decided to get one of everything that cost him eleven sickles. Emily and Mona each got a chocolate frog and a cauldron cake. Harry shared some of his food with Ron. While the others were busy eating Aria slipped into a vision. Luckily no one noticed her blank face. This is what she saw:

_She and Harry were standing in a chamber. They weren't alone. Professor Quarrel was there. _The vision changed. _Her broom was jerking all over the place. She looked over at the stands and saw that Professor Quarrel was staring at her and no blinking._

She came out of her vision. Only Emily and Mona noticed that something was up. However, they didn't ask Aria about it. She opened her first chocolate frog, which wasn't an actual frog. Her card that she received was Merlin. Emily received a Morgana card and Mona got an Albus Dumbledore card.

Ron and Harry were too busy eating and talking to notice anything. Mona asked, "What happened Aria?"

"I have a gift, which tells me what might happen."

"How long have you had this gift?" Mona asked.

"Since I was little."

A girl with brown bushy hair stopped outside of their compartment. "Has anyone seen a toad a boy named Neville has lost one?"

"Sorry no," Harry said as Ron shook his head.

She left to go ask another compartment. "Who was that?" Ron asked.

"Her name is Hermione Granger. She's a muggle born just like me," replied Emily.

Three boys pushed their way into the compartment next. "So, it's true, Harry and Aria Potter are going to Hogwarts," drawled a blond boy. "I'm Malfoy, Draco Malfoy." Ron nickered. "You think my name's funny do you? No need to ask you yours. Red hair you must be a Weasley." He paused for a moment. "These are Crabbe and Goyle."

All of a sudden, Ron's rat Scabbers bit Crabbe on his left index finger. After Scabbers let go; Malfoy, Crabbe and Goyle rand out of the compartment. Minutes later Hermione Granger walked in again. She went straight to Harry. She pulled out her wand and said, "Oculus Repairen."

Harry's glasses were fixed. "I'm Harry Potter and this is my twin sister, Aria."

"Are you really? You all better change into robes. I expect to be arriving soon."

Harry and Ron left the compartment to let the girls change. Emily and Mona were quick to change, but Aria was slow. She finally got her tights on under her skirt. Mona asked, "Aria, are you okay?"

Aria nodded her head slowly. She was slipping on her shoes when the boys came back in. Emily, Mona, and Aria left to let the boys change. Emily and Mona both wanted answers, but didn't know if they'll get them. "Aria, are you sure that you're all right?" this time Emily asked.

Aria sighed. "My legs hurt a little when I have been on them too long. Please don't ask me what happened. I really don't want people to know."

A few minutes later Emily, Mona, and Aria went back into the compartment. Ron and Harry were in their school robes like the three girls were. The only difference was that Emily, Mona, and Aria had skirts and the boys had pants. Ron, Emily, Mona, Harry, and Aria all finished their food. It didn't take them long to finish it either. By the time they finished their food the sky was beginning to get dark.

An hour later the train began to slow down. A voice told them to leave their things on the train, as it would be taken into the castle separately. Ron, Emily, Mona, Harry, and Aria followed the crowd of students off the train. "First years, over here." Hagrid's voice shouted over the train.

All of the first years lined up in front of him. "Hey, Hagrid," Harry said.

"Hello, Harry and Aria. This way to the boats please follow me." Hagrid led the first years to a trail. They were led to several boats. "Four to a boat."

Ron and Harry shared a boat with Hermione and the toadless boy, Neville. Emily, Mona, and Aria shared a boat with Spencer Hastings. There were at least forty boats that were sailing across the lake. Hagrid was in the lead boat. The moon was the source of their only light. Soon they were told to duck, as they were about to go under a low arch.

One by one the first years got off of the boats. Hargrid led all of the first years up some stone steps. There were at least twenty stone steps to climb. He led them across a long wooden bridge that had wooden supports. They stopped at two big oak front doors.

**Please Review. It looks like Aria is keeping another secret. What do you think? I'll try to update sooner with my other chapters. I do have a poll on my profile, so please take. I really need the help. **


	6. The Sorting

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pretty Little Liars or Harry Potter. I have been very busy with school, but now that it is over I'll be able to update more frequently. **

Chapter six- The Sorting

The oak front doors opened on their own accord. Hagrid led the first years into the entrance hall where a witch in emerald robes was waiting for them. "The first years, Professor McGonagall."

"Thank you Hagrid."

Aria knew that Professor McGonagall was a very strict teacher. Harry on the other hand was sure that this wasn't a teacher to cross. Aria saw that Professor McGonagall had her hair in a tight bun. Emily and Mona were on either side of Aria. Professor McGonagall led all the first years to a chamber off the hall. "Where are we?" a first year asked.

"Welcome to Hogwarts. Now in a few moments you'll go into the Great Hall and join your classmates. Before you can take your seats you must be sorted into your house. The houses are Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin. While you're here your house will be like your family. Your triumphs will earn you points. Any rule breaking and you will lose points. I'll come back when we're ready for you."

As soon as she left some ghosts began floating in. "Please we've given Peeves plenty of chances, Friar," a ghost with ruffles chasted.

"Oh first years. About to be sorted I supposed. Hope to see you in Hufflepuff, my old house."

Professor McGonagall was back. "We're ready for you now follow me." She led the first years into another, but bigger room.

There were candles floating in mid air. "It's enchanted to look like the night sky. I've read about it in _Hogwarts a History_," Hermione Granger said. The ceiling looked exactly like the night sky outside. The sorting hat opened his mouth and begun to sing a new song that he had made up last year.

"When I call your name, you'll come forward, I'll place the sorting hat on your head, and you'll be sorted into your house. Abbot, Hannah."

A small girl with dirty blond hair walked forward. "HUFFLEPUFF!" the hat yelled.

"Bones, Susan."

A girl with red hair walked up to the stool. "HUFFLEPUFF!"

"Boot, Terry."

"RAVWNCLAW!"

Lavender Brown became the first new Gryffindor. Vincent Crabbe became a Slytherin. "Fields, Emily."

Emily left Aria's side and walked up to the stool. "GRYFFINDOR!"

Seamus Finnegan was also sorted into Gryffindor. "Hastings, Spencer."

The girl that Aria had shared a boat with walked up. "GRYFFINDOR!"

The sorting continued with a girl named Hanna Marin was being sorted. Eventually she was sorted into Hufflepuff.

"Malfoy, Draco."

The second that the hat touched his head the hat shouted, "SLYTHERIN!" he joined Alison Dilurentis.

"Potter, Aria." There were whispers all over the hall.

Aria walked up to the stool. It took about a minute for the hat to decide. It finally decided on, "GRYFFINDOR!" She ran off towards the Gryffindor table.

"Potter, Harry." More whispers could be heard around the hall.

"GRYFFINDOR!" Time it took over a minute to decide.

"We've got the Potters! We've got the Potters!" the Weasley twins shouted.

"Weasley, Ronald."

"GRYFFINDOR!"

"Vanderaal, Mona."

"GRYFFINDOR!"

The sorting ended with Blaise Zabini being sorted into Slytherin. Professor McGonagall took the sorting hat and the stool away. She returned moments later and sat in her chair at the head table. She took her silver spoon in her hand and gently tapped it on her glass. Professor Dumbledore stood up and said a few words.

Harry turned to Percy Weasley and asked, "Percy, who's that teacher talking to Professor Quarrel?"

"Oh, that's Professor Snape."

Aria turned to look what her brother was looking at. When her eyes landed on the back of Professor Quarrel's head she felt pain in her scar. A few minutes later she turned around when she did turn her back the pain ceased. She had some idea why her scar hurt. She wasn't positive on her hunch.

A few minutes after she turned around food magically appeared in front of her. Several pitchers also appeared on the table in front of her. She poured herself a glass of pumpkin juice. Then she put some potatoes on her plate. Emily and Mona also put some potatoes on their plates. Aria saw that Harry put some of everything on his plate.

While everyone in the hall were eating the ghost with ruffles floated through the table. "Welcome to Hogwarts. I hope you'll help us win the house cup this year. The Bloody Barren's been unbearable."

"I know you. You're Nearly Headless Nick," Ron blurted.

"I prefer Sir. Nicholas if you don't mind."

"How can you be nearly headless?" Hermione asked.

Nick sighed, "Like this." He pulled his right ear down towards his right shoulder. His head was only attached by an inch of skin.

Hermione, Lavender, and Parvati Patil screamed. Whiled Emily, Mona, and Aria looked shocked. Nick put his head on again. He was looking at the food on Harry's plate. "What's wrong?" Harry asked.

"The food looks good this year."

"Can't you eat?"

"I haven't eaten for nearly five hundred years."

Aria looked over at the Ravenclaw table for a moment. She saw a boy with brown hair and blues eyes. He looked to be at least thirteen years old. She tore her eyes away from him and back to her plate. Dinner was replaced with dessert. For dessert there were things like treacle tart, pumpkin pasty, apple pies, and more. Harry took some treacle tart and piece of cake. Aria only took some treacle tarts.

After awhile the desert disappeared. Professor Dumbledore stood up and said, "Now that we're all fed and watered I would like to remind you that the forest on the grounds is forbidden to all students. Second no magic should be used in the corridors. Lastly the third flood corridor on the right hand side is forbidden to all. It's time for bed chip, chip; you all need your rest."

The Great Hall began to empty out. Percy Weasley led the Gryffindor first years out of the hall. "This is the most direct path to the dormitories. Keep an eye on the staircases as they like to change."

They walked up to the seventh floor. Percy led them down a corridor. He stopped in front of a picture of a fat lady in a pink dress. "Password?" she asked.

"Caput Draconis." The fat lady swung open. Percy led them into a room with tables and chairs. There were also red sofas and more chairs in front of a fireplace. "This is the common room where you can hang out and do homework. Boys your dormitory is up and down the stairs on your left. Girls, you're the same on your right. Your belongings have already ben brought up."

Together Emily, Mona, and Aria walked up the stairs to their dormitory. They quickly found which bed was theirs. Emily and Mona were on either side of Aria. As soon as she sat down on her four-poster she was pulled into a vision. Her eyes glazed over. She saw: _She was standing next to a boy with brown hair and blue eyes. There were icicles all around the room. His name was Ezra Fitz. She was a little older than she is now. He was at least three years older than his is now. She was dancing with him._ She blinked as she came out of her vision.

She changed into her pajamas. She got in her bed and picked up her favorite book. She had already read her schoolbooks and memorized them. She wanted to read something for pleasure. The book that she was reading was a new book that just came out. The book was named _Divergent_ by Veronica Roth. She had just got it a few weeks ago.

On the third chapter she closed her book. She set her book on her bedside table. She then laid her head on the pillow and fell sound asleep. Before she begun to read she closed the curtains around her bed. She did this in order to get privacy just in case she had, yet another vision.

Meanwhile in Harry's dormitory most of the boys had fallen asleep. Harry just looked out the window for a while. He saw the bright twinkling stars in the sky. After a few minutes he got up and walked to his four-poster. He got into bed and began to fall asleep. It took him a few minutes to fall asleep.

Back in Aria's dormitory she began seeing something. She knew that it was one of her dream visions. She only had two of these before. She was slowly getting use to them. In her dream vision she saw this: _she was holding a broom in her hand. An older boy that looked to be fifteen years old was there. He was carrying a crate in his hands. They boy's name was Oliver Wood. He was the captain of the Gryffindor Quidditch team. He was explaining what Quidditch was. He was telling her what her job as a seeker was. _All of a sudden her dream vision returned to a normal dream.

**Please review. What do you think? I really need your help. Who do you want to be in the twi-wizard tournament Alice, Harry, or both? Spencer is in Gryffindor and not Ravenclaw or Slytherin. There's a reason for that. Ezra is in Ravenclaw. **


	7. Classes Start

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or Pretty Little Liars**

Chapter seven- Classes Start

Aria woke up the next morning. She got dressed in her school robes. She walked down to the Great hall with Emily and Mona. Spencer had already left. Since Aria had an eidetic memory she knew how to get to the Great Hall. Emily and Mona followed their friend to the Great Hall. It took them almost twenty minutes to get there.

When they entered the hall the tables were full with food. They sat down at the Gryffindor table. Aria poured herself some orange juice into a goblet. She put some bacon on her gold plate. Emily and Mona did the same exact thing as Aria. All three of them began to eat their breakfast at the exact same time.

Professor McGonagall strolled down the aisle between the Gryffindor and the Hufflepuff tables. She was handing out schedules to the students in Gryffindor. She was the head of Gryffindor house. She handed Aria her schedule. Emily and Mona were next to get their schedules. Aria looked at hers to see what classes she has. Today she had A History of Magic, Transfiguration, and Potions. Emily and Mona were also looking at their schedules.

Their first class wouldn't start for an hour, or so. Aria looked up when Harry and Ron finally sat down at the Gryffindor table. Professor McGonagall handed their schedules to them at the same time. "About time you two got here. Our first class begins in about an hour," Aria told Harry.

"Sorry we got lost this morning."

Aria sighed, "Well, you better not be late for our first class." She finished her breakfast soon after they arrived.

Once Emily and Mona were finished they followed Aria out of the hall. They went up the Gryffindor tower to receive their books for their first two classes. Emily, Mona, and Aria went down the History of Magic classroom together. They got to the classroom with plenty of time to spare. Spencer was the next person to reach the classroom door. Soon the rest of the class arrived and they all went inside the classroom.

Professor Binns entered the classroom through the blackboard. The first thing that he did was to take roll call. Afterwards he began lecturing on Uric the Unclean. There were only a few people who were actually paying attention. The rest of the class was looking out the window. Hermione, Spencer, Mona, and Aria were the only ones who were taking notes. Professor Binns didn't even notice that most of his class wasn't paying attention.

An hour later Emily, Mona, and Aria walked to their next class. Ten minutes later they reach the Transfiguration classroom. They waited for Professor McGonagall to let them in. The rest of the class arrived a few minutes before Professor McGonagall. She opened the door and lets the class into her classroom. Ron and Harry were a few minutes later, which Professor McGonagall didn't like one bit.

"Transfiguration is a serious branch of magic. Any foolishness in this class, and you'll be asked to leave and not come back." She proceeded to turn her desk into a pig and back again. "First you'll begin with turning a match into a needle. I'll hand you each one match only."

As soon as Aria received her match she took out her wand. The room was filled with sound. People were trying hard to change their match into a needle. Most of them weren't having any luck. However, Hermione, Spencer, Mona and Aria were the only ones who could actually do it. "Professor is this right?" Lavender Brown asked.

"Sorry Ms. Brown no. Forty points to Gryffindor."

The class ended just in time for lunch. Emily, Mona, and Aria headed back to Gryffindor tower. They dropped off their books in their dormitory. Then they headed down for lunch in the Great Hall. The Great Hall was beginning to fill up with students. They sat down at the Gryffindor table. Emily and Mona were on either side of Aria. She could see Ezra Fitz's eyes this time.

As Emily and Mona ate their lunch, Aria and Ezra stared at each other for a moment. She finally tore her eyes away from him. She began to eat her lunch along with Emily and Mona. While they were eating Ron and Harry arrived out of breath. The boys quickly sat down and began eating as fast as they could. After ten minutes Emily, Mona, and Aria left to get their things for their next class.

Twenty minutes later the three girls were lined up outside of the Potions classroom. The line started to get longer and longer. Finally Professor Snape opened the door and let the class in. Spencer, Emily, Mona and Aria all sat together at a table. Ron and Harry got a table with Hermione Granger. Professor Snape walked to the front of the classroom.

"There'll be no wand waving or silly incitations in this class." He took attendance before starting the class. He stopped on Harry and Aria's names. "Our new celebrities. Tell me Mr. Potter, where would you look if I asked you to find me a Beazor?"

"I don' t sir," Harry replied.

"What about you Ms. Potter?"

"A Beazor is taken from the stomach of a goat. It can save you from most poisons."

Two more questions were asked. Harry didn't know the answer either of them. Hermione, Spencer, and Aria did know the answers. Their first potion was the cure for boils. By the end of class only two pairs were able to correctly finish the potion. Neville ended up in the Hospital wing. Finally the bell rang to signal the end of class.

Emily, Mona, and Aria left the classroom. They went straight up to the Gryffindor common room. The Fat Lady let them in. Emily, Mona, and Aria climbed through the hole. They sat down on the comfy sofa in front of the fire. For a while they just relaxed. Soon they started on their homework. They had finished before dinnertime, so that the rest of the night free.

Emily, Mona, and Aria walked down to the Great Hall. As soon as they sat down at the Gryffindor table the feast arrived. There were all sorts of things to eat. Their goblets were empty, so they filled them. Emily poured the pumpkin juice first. Mona and Aria quickly followed.

After a half an hour or so, dinner disappeared. It was replaced with all kinds of desserts. Ron grabbed some treacle tart, apple pie, and a slice of cake. Harry was a little more subtle. Emily, Mona, and Aria took some treacle tart. Soon the desserts disappeared. The Great hall slowly began to empty out. Ten minutes later the Great Hall was completely empty.

In the Gryffindor common room the boys went up one staircase. While, the girls went up the other staircase. Emily, Mona, and Aria were in bed very quickly. Hermione, Spencer, Lavender, and Parvati stayed awake. After a while they finally fell sound asleep. They all slept peacefully all through the night. Perhaps not all because Aria had one of her dream visions again.

The next morning Aria looked at her schedule to see that she had Defense Against the Dark Arts first. She then had Charms next just before lunch. After lunch she had Herbology. Emily, Mona, and Aria went down to the Great Hall. Spencer was right behind them. Once they reached the hall they ate quickly.

Fifteen minutes later they were inside the Defense Against the Dark Arts classroom. The classroom smelled only of garlic. Aria not only didn't like the smell of garlic, but it also made her sneeze. Professor Quarrel's stuttering made it really hard for the class to learn. Although, the lesson was very interesting in Harry's mind. However, in Aria's mind learning how to defend yourself was useful in the future.

The lesson was over a little too quickly for Harry's taste. Emily, Mona, and Aria walked out of the classroom together. They headed to the Charms classroom. Charms was taught by a small wizard who had to stand on a stack of books to see the class. His name was Professor Flitwick. His first lesson was teaching the Lumos spell. It was a spell that gives light to a room when there is none. However, it was only a small amount of light.

Lunch went by quickly, so did Herbobogy. In fact the rest of the week did to. Aria's first flying lesson was upon her. She walked outside to the courtyard with Emily and Mona. Madam Hooch, the instructor told everyone to put their right hand over the broom and say 'up'. Harry and Aria's brooms shot straight into their hands on the first try.

Neville's broom started to rise into the air. Fifteen minutes later he was lying in a heap on the ground. Draco Malfoy picked up a shiny ball from the ground. It was Neville's remembrall that he got this morning. He sat on his broom and flew into the air. Aria followed him. "Aria, don't do it," Mona pleaded.

Aria quickly caught the remembrall after a fifty-foot dive. As soon as she landed Professor McGonagall came stomping out. "Aria Potter!"

Ten minutes later they were outside a classroom. "Professor, what is going on?"

"Professor Vector could I please borrow Wood for a moment please?" Soon a fifteen-year-old boy could be seen walking out of the classroom. "Follow me you two." They walked to an empty classroom. "Potter this is Oliver Wood, Wood I have found you a Seeker." Professor McGonagall was smiling now.

"Are you serous, Professor?"

"Absolutely, she's a natural."

"She does have the right build for a Seeker. She's small, light, and speedy, but I think she'll need a decent broom. A Nimbus 2000, I'll say."

"I'll see what I can do." Professor McGonagall turned to Aria. "I want to hear that you're training hard or I might change my mind about punishing you."

"Have you ever seen a game of Quidditch, Potter?" Aria shook her head.

A week later she began training. She also got her broom, a Nimbus 2000 as well as learning all about Quidditch. Before her first training sessions the Weasley twins came up to her. They were told her that they were on the team to. They were Beaters. On the other hand Hermione, Ron and Harry found themselves in the out of bounds corridor.

**Please Review. Well, what do you think? I know that you guys were probably expecting Harry to be Seeker, but don't worry he'll be a reserve seeker at some point. When do you want Aria to find out who is her Godmother is? Please leave your answer in the review box below. **


	8. Halloween

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Pretty Little Liars. I am so sorry for the long wait, but I had college and I also had a little writer's block. I finally finished this chapter though**

Chapter Eight- Halloween

Aria had been at Hogwarts for a little over a month. She had been training with the rest of the ream for a week. Halloween arrived with a chill in the air. She would be playing her first match on the Saturday after Halloween.

Emily, Mona, and Aria went down to the Great Hall for breakfast. Ron and Harry were already there. On the way, Aria suddenly froze. Her eyes were glazed over. Emily and Mona knew that their friend was having a vision. "Aria, what did you see?" Mona asked.

"Someone was trying to steal some type of stone. It won't happen for a while, so I couldn't see who it was. However, I recognized the voice though."

"Who was it?"

Before Aria could answer they walked into the Great Hall. She couldn't say anything until they were alone. Soon breakfast appeared on their plates. Emily, Mona, and Aria all ate at the exactly the same time. They ate for about a half an hour. Then what was left of breakfast disappeared from sight.

Together Emily, Mona, and Aria left for their first class. They had their bags in hand. Since it was Tuesday they had Herbology, Defense Against the Dark Arts, and Charms. Defense was a double period. They had a free period after Charms to do homework.

Emily, Mona, and Aria entered the greenhouses a few moments later. Professor Sprout led them into the Greenhouse one. The Gryffindors were learning with Hufflepuffs. Harry was standing next to Ron. Spencer Hastings was standing next to Emily. Today they were learning about Devil's Snare. Finally, the bell rang to tell the class that the lesson was over.

They had Defense with the Ravenclaws. The room still smelled like garlic. Professor Quarrel was stuttering as usual. It made it extremely hard to pay attention. Aria knew exactly why Professor Quarrel was stuttering, but she couldn't tell anyone. Emily and Mona also knew why. Soon the bell rang.

Emily, Mona, and Aria left the classroom and headed to lunch. It took them about ten minutes to get there. They walked to the Gryffindor table. As soon as they sat down the food appeared. Pitchers of pumpkin juice appeared up and down the table. They dug into lunch right away.

While they were eating Harry and Ron appeared. The two boys were huffing and puffing as usual. They had run to lunch. "Why are you two late?" Emily asked.

She meant the question for Ron. However, he was too busy stuffing his mouth full of food. He loved to eat every chance he got. Instead Harry answered the question. "We ran into Peeves on the way."

Aria winced at the memory of her vision she had earlier. She had a quick vision on the way to Herbology. She didn't to be reminded of it. During lunch she slipped into another vision. She was lucky that no one in the hall noticed. This vision was different from the others.

_She was walking down a hallway. Emily and Mona were with her. Another girl with brunette hair was walking beside them. Aria knew that the other girl's name was Spencer Hastings. She had been their friend for a while now. The torches were dimly lit. Outside snow was falling gently._

Aria blinked as she came out of her vision. Emily and Mona were looking at her worriedly. "What did you see, Aria?" Mona asked.

"Not sure. It wasn't that clear."

Soon they got up from the table. They headed to Charms. Ron and Harry followed them five minutes later. At the classroom door Professor Flitwick let them in. The Gryffindor first years took their seats. The Gryffindors had class with the Slytherins.

Professor Flitwick stood on a stack off books in order to see over the desk. "Good afternoon class. Remember the nice brisk movement we've been practicing Switch and Flick. Now the incitation is Wingardrium Leviosa."

"Windgarium Leviosa," the class all said together.

"Good now practice trying to hover your feather for the rest of class."

Aria took out her wand, as did Emily and Mona. Soon the others took out their wands. Voices began to ring out through out the room. Hermione Granger, Spencer, Emily, Mona, and Aria all did the spell perfectly. Seamus Finnegan blew up his feather. Ron Weasley kept on pronouncing the spell wrong.

After class he said something about Hermione, which she heard. She pushed passed Ron and Harry crying. What the two boys didn't know was that Aria also heard what they said. She knew what would happen if she became upset with her brother. So, she tried to put aside her feelings.

For the rest of the afternoon Emily, Mona, and Aria did homework. Ron began teaching Harry how to play wizard chess. Spencer Hastings was doing her homework as well as helping Emily with hers. Mona and Aria didn't need any help. Hermione had disappeared from the common room completely. No one had seen her since charms.

Twilight had soon come upon Hogwarts. Emily, Mona, and Aria made their way down to the Great Hall for the Halloween feast. On the way she got pulled into a vision. Emily and Mona quickly noticed and placed their hands on Aria's shoulders. They guided her to the Great hall. After a few minutes she blinked. "Aria, what did you see?" Mona asked.

"It wasn't clear, but what I could see someone is going to steal the stone of some kind."

"Did you see anything else?" Emily asked this time.

"A mirror is somehow involved. The thief will be stopped in a brutal way. Now let's get to the Great Hall." The three friends walked the rest of the way to the Great Hall. They reached the hall in ten minutes. They sat down at the Gryffindor table. Aria heard Harry ask, "Where's Hermione?"

"She locked herself in the bathroom, she's been in there all afternoon, crying," replied Neville Longbottom.

About a half an hour into the feast the oak doors opened again. Professor Quarrel stumbled in. "Troll in the dungeons! Troll in the dungeons! I thought you ought to know." He fainted onto the floor. It happened just like Aria's vision from earlier.

At once the whole hall burst into screams. Professor Dumbledore stood up and yelled, "Silence! Everyone would please not panic. Now, prefects would lead their house back to their dormitories. Teachers will follow me to the dungeons."

Percy got up and began to lead the Gryffindors back to the common room. "First years stay in front please. Everyone please stay alert."

"How could a troll get in?" Harry asked.

"Beats me. Trolls are supposed to be really stupid," Ron replied.

Harry stopped for a moment. "Hermione, she doesn't know about the troll."

Ron stopped too. He sighed before speaking again. "Fine, but Percy better not see us."

They turned back and ran down the corridor. Emily, Mona, and Aria locked back to see the two boys running. They continued on towards the Gryffindor common room. The boys kept running towards the girls' bathroom where Hermione was.

Ron and Harry stopped abruptly when they smelt something. A terrible smell wafted towards them. They saw a big toll slumping past them towards the girls' bathroom. "Let's go!"

They began running again. Someone had already past them a few moments before the troll had appeared. Ron and Harry rushed forward. Finally they reached the bathroom. There was a key in the lock, so Harry turned it. They had locked it in. As soon as they turned around they heard a scream. "Hermione!"

The two boys turned back and head to the bathroom again. Ron reached forward to take the key out of the lock. Harry pushed the door open. They rushed inside quickly. Hermione was cowering in a stall. "Hermione move!" Harry yelled.

The troll's club smashed into each stall. Hermione began to crawl away from the troll. Ron and Harry began picking up pieces of wood. They threw them at the troll to distract it. She crawled over to the sinks. She hid under them. The boys kept throwing the pieces of wood at it.

Harry rushed forward and grabbed onto its club. He was thrown onto the troll's back. The troll grabbed him and held him by his feet, so he was hanging upside down. Ron took out his wand. "Switch and flick," Hermione whispered.

"Wingardrium Leviosa," Ron said.

The spell worked. The troll's club was hovering in midair above the troll. A few seconds later the club dropped and it hit the troll on the head. It dropped Harry. He quickly crawled out of the way. Soon after the troll began to sway. Then it collapsed on the floor. Hermione came out from under the sinks.

"Is it dead?" Hermione asked fearfully.

"No, I think it's just knocked out," Harry replied.

A few minutes later a few teachers rushed in. "Oh my goodness. Explain yourselves both of you!" exclaimed Professor McGonagall.

Before they could respond, Hermione budded in. She was saying that it was her fault. "I've read all about them and I though I could handle it. I guess that I was wrong." She was telling a lie.

"Well, then five points will be taken from Gryffindor."

Hermione, Ron, and Harry headed back to Gryffindor tower. They would finish the Halloween feast in the common room. From then on they became best friends. Emily, Mona, and Aria were chatting by the fire. Spencer Hastings walked over to them. She also became friends with them.

**Please Review. What do you think? When do you want Toby to come into the story and what house do you want him to be in? **


End file.
